


Warmth

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Sherlock, Friendship, Gen, It's All Fine, John is warm, Platonic Cuddling, Sherlock is part cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because everyone could use more cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> _Translation available -[Chinese](http://timetofall.blog.163.com/blog/static/178282238201111710424584/), translated by [**xmooncake**](http://xmooncake.livejournal.com/)_
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Originally posted on Livejournal February 3, 2011_  
>  _

When he's chasing the edge of exhaustion, Sherlock becomes John-tropic. Wherever John is in the flat, Sherlock follows, like a cat left alone all day. John goes to make tea, and Sherlock will lean against the kitchen doorframe with a sigh. John sits in his chair and Sherlock will sit in the chair opposite, huffing a little and nudging John's feet with his ridiculous long toes. Only when John sits on the sofa does Sherlock settle. He curls up, his head drifting to John's shoulder as though magnetised, arms wrapping around his flatmate.

The first time it happened, John had been startled and wondered.

"I'm not-"

"I know."

"This isn't...?"

"Not in the least."

"...why?"

"You're warm."

"Oh. ...Fine then."

Since then, it's just something they do. John thinks it's an artifact of the child Sherlock must have incomprehensibly been at one point, that when he's truly tired he snuggles. Given how little Sherlock sleeps, John finds it reassuring and encourages it, sitting on the sofa at the end of a long case, resisting the urge to pat the cushion beside him.

And if sometimes John's head drifts over to rest his cheek on Sherlock's dozy head, that's fine too.

\- - -  
(that's all.)


End file.
